


Secret Base

by aruarudayo



Series: Seen This Before [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Fish Puns, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turtle Island: A turtle so large it's mistaken for an island, usually ancient enough that plants grow on its back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Base

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from astrodynamicist@dreamwidth

“Wow, it’s like, turtle-y huge!”

“Oh my cod, Fef, you can’t really make fish puns out of turtles.”

“But it’s a _sea_ turtle.” 

Eridan shook his head as they approached the massive sea turtle lying at the bottom of the ocean. The creature was easily the size of an island and could have easily been mistaken for one; as ancient as it was, trees and other plants had taken root, some rising above the height of most hives, and if not for the wise eyes staring at them from beneath bangs of seaweed, there would be no indication that there was a living being underneath the foliage.

Naturally, Feferi wanted to investigate. “I’ve never sea-n those kinds of trees before!”

“Fef, we’re supposed to find dinner for Gl’bgolyb, and there’s no flippin’ way you’re going to let me kill that thing.”

“Of course not! She’s beautiful,” Feferi sang, swimming closer to the gigantic reptile. 

“‘She’? How the shell do you know that.”

“Princess’s intuition!”

The turtle eyed them lazily, gaze settling mostly on Eridan, as if she knew that he would be the most likely threat. The slightest head movement caused a current that buffeted the two seadwellers, but Feferi continued on undeterred, and Eridan fought to follow, not about to let her go forward on her own. 

The turtle warily let them on her back, Feferi touching down on lush seaweed and grass, letting the tendrils snake between her toes. Eridan swam higher, examining the tops of the trees swaying in the current.

“Eridan, it’s so pretty here!” Feferi exclaimed, lying on the ground. The prince laid next to her, the late afternoon light of the Alternian sun sufficiently subdued in the shade of the turtle’s trees. 

“If we’re not going to kill her,” Eridan started, “we can come back here. It can be our own place.”

Feferi giggled. “It can be our secret! Oh, but in that case, she needs a little something.” 

“Like what?”

Before Feferi could answer, the ground began to shake, the water swirling around the two trolls and threatening to throw them off the turtle’s back. 

“Oh no, she’s on the move!” Feferi wailed, hooking her arm on a tree before flying completely off into the current, Eridan doing the same. 

It was all they could do to hold on as the turtle swam, powerful strokes speeding it towards the surface. They broke through the top with a surge of water, both of them stiff from the tension of holding on.

“I take it back,” Eridan huffed. “This might not be the best place for a hide out.”

Feferi, on the other hand, seemed more excited than before. “No, I think we can still do it! We just need that little something.”

“What little something?”

“A fort! A place with a nice pile that we can have feeling jams on like the best moirails ever! We have the reef-sources to make one that can withstand that sort of surfacing and diving.”

Eridan couldn’t help cracking a smile at her enthusiasm. “Sure, why not?” He glanced through the tree line at the water, lit by the setting sun (thank cod they were in the shade). “It might be worth it to see this again.”

“Aww, I’ve never heard you so sentimental,” Feferi cooed. 

“Well I’m already letting the thing live, so I might as well make use of it.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Eridan.”


End file.
